


Bittersweet Bloodlines

by SlightlyPsycho



Series: The World's Finest [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Protective Clark Kent, Romance, Top Clark Kent, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyPsycho/pseuds/SlightlyPsycho
Summary: After years in a committed relationship, Bruce and Clark build a family together in ways they never expected.The sequel to Kryptonite Kiss
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: The World's Finest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388230
Comments: 39
Kudos: 196





	1. Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> The story continues!

After two years of construction, the new Watchtower was finally complete. The Justice League’s old headquarters had been destroyed during their last battle with Darkseid, and ever since then, Batman has been working tirelessly on a replacement, adding all kinds of upgrades and improvements to the design. The brand new space station was much larger than their old one, and it was more technologically advanced. They even had a transporter now, so they could beam up to the Watchtower instantly. It was really impressive. 

“Wow, Bruce, this is awesome! You really outdid yourself.” Superman looked around in awe as he followed Batman through the Watchtower. 

Bruce smirked at the praise. “Come on, I’ll give you a quick tour.” 

Together, they walked all over the space station. For now, they had the whole place to themselves. The other Justice League members weren’t coming until tomorrow. Clark was grateful for the private showing. The new Watchtower was so huge. It’d take him awhile to learn where everything was. There were so many different rooms. They had a trophy room, an armory full of weapons, a holographic training room, a hydroponic garden with alien flora, plenty of laboratories and even a giant aquarium. Bruce must’ve spent a fortune on all of this. 

At the end of the tour, they finally entered the conference room. Out of all the rooms, this one looked the most familiar. Bruce hadn’t changed the design at all. In the center of the room, there was still a large circular table with several chairs.

“This brings back memories.” Superman walked around the room with a nostalgic smile.

Batman crossed his arms, leaning against the table. “I didn’t see the need to change anything here, so the conference room is basically the same.” 

“I like it.” Clark circled around the table until he stood in front of Bruce. Then he leaned toward the other hero and rested both hands on the table, enclosing him. “Thank you for all the hard work. You’re so amazing. The Justice League would be nothing without you.” 

Bruce blinked and looked away. Most of his face was hidden by the cowl, but Clark could hear the telltale fluttering of his heart. “That’s not entirely true. I just-”

Clark closed the gap between them, kissing Bruce on the mouth. Then he grabbed Bruce’s thighs and lifted him onto the table, standing between his legs. Bruce moaned into the kiss as he clawed at Superman’s suit, pulling him even closer. They ravaged each other’s mouths in a frenzied clash of tongues. Clark growled hungrily. His cock was already throbbing with need. 

Desperate for more contact, Clark yanked down Batman’s pants, revealing his ass and swollen erection. Just as impatient, Bruce quickly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a container of lube. Clark snatched the lube while pushing Bruce down onto his back and hoisting up his legs. 

With a practiced hand and a generous amount of lube, Clark worked quickly on Bruce’s hole. His fingers slid in and out of the tight ring of muscle, scissoring him wide open. Every time he brushed against Bruce’s prostate, he could feel his lover writhing in pleasure. 

Once the entrance was ready, Clark finally thrust his cock inside of Bruce. Moaning in ecstasy, he buried himself deep into that tight, slick heat. Then he pulled back before plunging back in, setting a fast, forceful pace. 

Sliding back and forth on the table, Bruce moaned loudly as Clark repeatedly slammed into him. He grabbed both of Bruce’s legs, yanking him back as he thrust forward, impaling him deeply. Clark knew exactly how to drive his lover over the edge. It was a skill he had practiced to perfection. Every time he aimed for Bruce’s prostate with expert precision, earning more sounds of appreciation. 

When Bruce orgasmed, he let out a sharp gasp and arched his back, cumming all over the front of his Batsuit. Shortly after him, Clark moaned as he climaxed too, shooting his seed inside of Bruce. For a moment, they remained still, both of them breathing heavily as they basked in the afterglow of their respective orgasms. Then Clark kissed Bruce again before he finally pulled out. With a smirk, he watched while his cum seeped out of Bruce’s ass, leaking onto the table. 

Bruce pushed himself off the table and yanked his pants back on. His Batsuit was filthy now, stained with his cum and Clark’s. It was a good look on him. 

“We should probably clean the table before our first meeting.” 

Clark chuckled and pulled up his pants too. “Hehe, yeah.” 

“Come on, let’s go home. I need a shower.” Bruce turned to walk away.

A thought immediately came to mind. “Can I-?”

“No, you can’t shower with me.”

“Why not?” Clark whined as he followed Bruce out of the conference room. 

“Because I have work to do, Clark. I don’t have time for one of your sex marathons.”

“Fine. But can we at least talk about the wedding? We really need to set a date.”

“We can do that later.”

In a blur of super speed, Clark appeared in front of Bruce, blocking his way. “No. You always say that,” he complained. “I know you’re busy, but we’ve been putting this off for way too long. It’s been two years, Bruce! You said you needed time to focus on rebuilding the Watchtower, so I waited. But I don’t want to wait anymore. Don’t you want to get married?”

“Of course, I do.”

“So, let’s get married. We need to plan the wedding.” 

Bruce sighed as he conceded, “Alright, fine. What did you have in mind?”

Clark grinned excitedly. “Let’s throw a big wedding and invite everyone.” 

“Define _everyone.”_

“You know, all our friends and family. And, of course, the Justice League.” 

“Clark, the league has over fifty members now…” 

“So?” 

“Why can’t we have a smaller wedding?”

“Well, how many people do you want to invite?” Clark asked.

“Alfred, Dick, and your parents.”

His eyes widened in disbelief. “But that’s only four people! What about Kara and Barbara? They have to come too,” he insisted.

“Fine.” 

“And what about Hal and Barry? And what about Diana, Arthur, and J’onn? Firestorm and Green Arrow will want to come too. And don’t forget Cyborg, Stargirl, Shazam, Blue Beetle, and Booster Gold. There are so many people we have to invite or we may hurt their feelings.”

“Why don’t you invite all of Metropolis while you’re at it,” Bruce grumbled under his breath. 

“You’re right,” Clark agreed enthusiastically. “There’s everyone at the Daily Planet too.” 

Bruce scowled at him. The Dark Knight looked less than enthused. 

“Oh, come on, Bruce. It’ll be fun.”

“No, it’ll be a pain in the ass,” he growled. “The kind of wedding you want will take months to plan. I don’t have time to deal with that shit.”

“Then don’t,” Clark huffed. He was starting to get annoyed with Bruce’s attitude. “I’ll plan it all by myself.”

 _“You’ll_ plan it? All on your own?” Bruce asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Batman took a black credit card out of his utility belt and handed it to Clark. “Here.”

“What is this? The Bat Credit Card?”

“There’s a million dollars on that card. Spend as much as you want on the wedding. Just don’t bug me about it.” 

Bruce stormed off while Clark stared at the card in awe. _A million dollars?_

“Geez, Bruce. Our wedding won’t be that expensive. I could never spend this much money.” He sped up to Bruce and walked beside him. 

“If you don’t want it, then give it back.”

Clark quickly hid the card away in his Superman suit. “Well, I wouldn’t want to seem ungrateful…” 

Bruce chuckled in amusement. 

SxB

At Wayne Manor, Clark sat in the study, staring at his computer. What exactly did he need for the wedding? He had never planned a huge party before. Should he pick a venue first or maybe focus on the invitations for now? He had no idea where to even start. Honestly, he could use some advice… But Bruce was busy in the Batcave right now and Alfred was busy cleaning. Also, Clark had said he’d handle this on his own.

With a sigh, Clark leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. Maybe he could hire a wedding planner or something. Did he even know anyone like that? Wracking his brain, Clark tried to think of anyone who could help. Of course, Alfred was option, but then Bruce would know all about it. Clark wanted to prove that he could do this on his own.

A long time ago, when his parents married, his Ma had planned the wedding all by herself… Clark grinned. _That’s it! I’ll ask Ma for help._

In a flurry of super speed, Clark changed into his Superman suit and shot out of a window, zooming across the sky. Within seconds, he arrived in Smallville and landed in front of his parents’ farmhouse. He walked toward the front door, then he froze when he noticed the foreclosure sign in the yard. 

_What the hell?_ Instantly worried, Clark barged into the house. “Ma! Pa! What’s going on?”

“Oh, hi, Sweetie.” His Ma greeted him with a strained smile. She was standing next to the kitchen table, which was covered with stacks of paper. 

“Ma, why is there a foreclosure sign outside? What happened?” He gazed down at the table, studying the piles of bills and bank notices. 

His Ma let out a long sigh. She looked so sad and worn-out. “I’m afraid we’re going to the lose the farm, dear. After your Pa’s heart surgery, we’ve had trouble paying the bills, so we got some loans and everything spiraled out of control.”

“What?” He gaped at her. “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner? I could’ve helped you.” 

She sniffled like she was about to cry. “We didn’t want to be burden.”

“Ma, don’t be ridiculous. You’re not a burden.” Clark hugged her as tears sprang to his eyes. He hated seeing his Ma this upset. He couldn’t stand it. If she started crying, then he’d cry too. 

“How much money do you owe? I can pay it off,” he offered.

“Sweetie, I can’t let you do that-”

“Ma, just tell me,” he demanded seriously. “How much debt are you in?” 

She stepped toward the table and grabbed a piece of paper. “Your Pa did the math. This is how much we need to keep the farm and be completely debt-free.”

Clark took the paper, reading over it. According to Pa’s calculations, they needed $1,050,478. A little over a million… 

“Our debt is too high, dear. We could never ask for that much money. We’ll just have to file for bankruptcy.” 

“I can pay it.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “What? Really?”

“Don’t worry, Ma. I’ll take care of everything,” he reassured her. “You won’t lose the farm, I promise.”

Tears streamed down her face as she pulled Clark into a tight hug. “You’re such a good boy, Clark. I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.” 

He patted her on the back. “It’s okay, Ma. Don’t cry.” 

SxB

At the Daily Planet, Clark sat alone in break room, eating his lunch. All he could afford was a bag of chips from the vending machine. He was completely broke. With a sigh, he crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in the crook of his arm. In order to pay off his parents’ debt, he had used the million dollars on the card that Bruce had given him. Clark had also used $50,478 from his own savings account. Now he didn’t have a penny to his name. 

“Hey, Smallville.” Lois entered the breakroom and sat down beside him. “Is something wrong?”

Clark lifted his head and gave her a pitiful look. “I’m poor.”

“Well, that’s nothing new.”

He glared at her, then hid his face in the crook of his arm again.

Lois laughed and slapped him on the back. “Oh, come on. Cheer up. You’ll be rich once you finally marry Bruce. How’s your dear future husband doing?” 

Clark lifted his head again and stared down at the table, still feeling distraught. “Yesterday, Bruce gave me a fortune to spend on the wedding.”

“That’s great.”

“But I already spent it all… And now I don’t have any money for the wedding.”

“What?” She gave him a confused look. “What the hell did you spend it on?”

“My Ma and Pa were in debt. They were about to lose the farm, so I helped them.”

“Oh. Well, that’s understandable. Of course, you had to help your parents. Just explain the situation to Bruce. I don’t think he’ll mind.” 

“But I feel so bad,” Clark said guiltily. “I spent so much of his money.”

“How much did you spend?”

He hung his head as he muttered, “A million dollars…”

“Holy shit! That’s a fuckton!” she blurted out. 

Clark groaned and hid his face again. 

Lois quickly backtracked, “I-I mean, a million dollars seems like a lot to _us,_ but Bruce is a billionaire. It’s probably not a lot of money to him.”

“You think so?” Clark looked at her hopefully. 

“Sure. Just tell him what happened and ask for more money.”

“But I don’t want to ask for more… Bruce already gave me so much. I’ll just pay for the wedding myself,” he decided.

“Okay. How much do you have saved up?”

Clark reached into his pocket and dropped a nickel and a dime on the table. “Fifteen cents.”

“Seriously?” She gaped at him in disbelief. “That’s all you have?!”

“I told you I was poor!” he whined. 

SxB

After work, Clark returned to Gotham and flew into the Batcave through a secret entrance. As expected, Bruce was dressed in his Batsuit and working on the Batcomputer like he did every evening before patrol. Clark walked over to his fiancée and sat in the chair beside him. There were two cups of coffee on the desk by the keyboard. Undoubtedly, one of those was meant for Clark. Bruce had been waiting for him…

Clark smiled happily as he grabbed a coffee mug. It was obvious which one was his because Batman’s cup was always black. 

“How was work?” Bruce asked while typing on the Batcomputer. 

“It was good.” Clark took a sip of coffee, then sat in silence for a while, hesitating. “Bruce, about the wedding…”

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh. “I already told you I don’t have time to deal with it. You’re the one who wanted a huge wedding, so it’s your problem. Not mine.” 

“Y-Yeah, I know, but-”

“Not my problem. Either plan it on your own, or hire a wedding planner.” 

“Uh, okay,” Clark muttered, feeling discouraged. _What am I supposed to do now?_ He had no idea how to tell Bruce that he spent all the money. Maybe he should just wait for a better time to talk about it. Batman seemed a bit preoccupied at the moment. 

“So, what are you working on?” Clark asked. 

“I just got some intel.” Bruce scowled at the computer screen. “Falcone is planning to kidnap me, but I have no idea when or how.”

“Oh. Well, don’t worry about it.” Clark smiled. “As soon as they try, I’ll come rescue you.”

“No, you won’t,” he replied gruffly. “Superman has been saving Bruce Wayne in public far too often lately. It’s suspicious.” 

“Okay…” Clark raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s your plan? If you’re kidnapped as a civilian, it’s not like you can rescue yourself. Wouldn’t that be suspicious too?”

“Actually…Batman _could_ rescue me.” Bruce glanced at him.

“Huh?” He stared back at the vigilante in confusion. “Wait, you mean you want me to wear the Batsuit again?”

“You were convincing the first time. But you may need to practice using the utility belt again. I’ve added more weapons and upgrades.”

“Of course, you did.” Clark sighed. Fighting as Batman was so difficult. It would take hours to relearn how to use the utility belt. He was not looking forward to it.

SxB

It was a Saturday night. Usually, Batman would be on patrol by now, surveying the streets of Gotham. But instead he was out as Bruce Wayne, attending a local charity event at an orphanage. 

Ever since he become engaged to Clark, Bruce had been trying to improve his reputation. These days he focused mainly on philanthropy and helping those less fortunate. He had completely dropped the playboy persona, which he knew Clark was thankful for. Bruce was about to be a married man, and he didn’t want to seem unfaithful even if it was just an act. He had too much respect for Clark, so the famous billionaire was very well-behaved in public now. 

“Mr. Wayne, thank you so much for coming.” The director of the Gotham City Orphanage greeted him at the front door. 

“Thank you for having me,” Bruce replied politely, shaking his hand. 

Tonight, the orphanage was full of rich patrons, but Bruce was known for always donating the most. The director would probably follow him around all night, trying to milk him for more money.

The director walked with him to the meeting hall and gave him a glass of champagne. “Your generous donations have done so much for the children. To show their appreciation, the kids are having a talent show tonight for you and the other sponsors.”

“That’s really not necessary.” Bruce frowned. He didn’t like the idea of the orphans having to perform for donations. 

“Oh, but the children wanted to do it. They’re all hoping one of our fine sponsors may decide to adopt them,” The director said shrewdly. “They would all love to go home with someone like you.”

Bruce gave him an annoyed look. “I told you before. I’m not adopting anymore children.”

The director shrugged. “You can’t blame me for trying.”

Soon, the lights dimmed and the talent show began. At the back of the large room, there was a wooden stage. One after another, the orphans would walk onto the stage and perform some kind of talent, then the rich patrons would clap and coo about how cute the kids were. It was nauseating like a child beauty pageant. After a few kids performed, Bruce had seen all that he could stand. He was ready to sign a fat check and get the hell out. 

Then a dark-haired boy rushed onto the stage and called out, “Hi everyone! I’m Tim Drake, and my talent is inventing!”

 _Inventing?_ All the other kids just sang or danced. Bruce was a bit curious to see what this boy would do. 

On the other hand, the director looked horrified. “Oh, no! Someone get him off the stage,” he hissed at a few of his employees.

When Tim pulled out something that was shaped like a gun, Bruce tensed anxiously. 

“My invention is two gadgets in one.” The kid aimed the gun-shaped object upwards and pulled the trigger, then a wire shot out at the ceiling, hitting a wooden beam. Bruce recognized the device instantly. The boy had built his own grappling gun. Tim swung across the stage before retracting the wire. Several people in the audience gasped in awe. 

“It’s a multi-purpose tool that functions as a grappling gun and a taser,” Tim announced proudly, then pulled the trigger again. “See!” The wire shot out again and hit the floor. Next, an electric current coursed through the wire, crackling loudly. 

A small burst of flames erupted from the floor, then Tim quickly retracted the wire. 

“Oops. Sorry about that.” The boy laughed nervously. 

The director’s face was red with anger and he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. 

“Get him off the stage right now!” he shouted as a group of men ran onto the stage with a fire extinguisher. Before they could catch the kid, Tim fired his grappling gun again and swung away.

Amused by the boy’s antics, Bruce couldn’t help but smile. He actually liked the kid’s invention. A grappling gun combined with a taser… Why hadn’t he thought of that? 

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and several people screamed in terror. Bruce turned around to see a large group of men blocking the exit, carrying machine guns. 

One of the thugs shouted, “Get your ass over here, Wayne! Or we start shooting!” 

All around him, people were cowering in fear. Bruce clenched his fists as he glared at the criminals. Apparently, Falcone planned to kidnap him tonight at an orphanage of all places. That shameless bastard. As much as Bruce wanted to fight, he knew he couldn’t risk the lives of all the innocent people here. 

“I’m coming. Don’t shoot.” Bruce held up his hands as he walked toward Falcone’s men.

The thugs roughly grabbed onto him and zip-tied his hands behind his back. He didn’t even try to defend himself when one of them punched him in the gut. Grunting in pain, Bruce doubled over as they tossed a bag over his head and dragged him away. 

SxB

Even though he had a bag on his head, Bruce knew exactly where he was. On the ride over here, he had counted every turn, every change in direction. And now he could taste the salt in the air. Clearly, he was inside one of Falcone’s warehouses by the ocean. The thugs dragged him inside a room and tied him to a chair, then he heard footsteps followed by the sound of a door shutting.

Good. He was finally alone. 

Within seconds, Bruce shimmied out of the ropes and freed himself from the chair. Then he shook the bag off his head and snapped the zip-tie around his wrists. 

Contemplating his next move, Bruce sat back down while rubbing his aching wrists. He could easily escape on his own, but that might raise too many questions. It was better to wait for Clark to come and get him. 

When the door creaked open, Bruce jumped to his feet, ready to fight. He was expecting more of Falcone’s men, but instead a boy dressed like Robin entered the room. 

_What the fuck?_ Bruce froze in shock. For a second, he thought the kid was Jason, but that was impossible. Then he studied the stitching on the fake Robin’s outfit, noticing its homemade quality. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Wayne.” The boy grinned brightly. “I’ve come to rescue you.”

Bruce glared at the imposter. “Who are you?”

“Sorry, but I can’t reveal my secret identity.” 

Bruce glanced down at the boy’s utility belt and saw a familiar piece of equipment. It was the same grappling gun from the talent show. “You’re Tim Drake, aren’t you?”

The kid flinched like he had been caught red-handed.

Bruce sighed in frustration. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous.”

High above them, a window shattered. Glass fell to the floor as Clark swung down, dressed in a Batsuit. 

“Hey, Bruce. Sorry, I’m late.” Clark landed next to him, then he noticed the boy. “Huh? You’re not the real Robin.”

“Well, you’re not the real Batman!” Tim snapped accusingly. 

“W-What?” Clark coughed and lowered his voice. “Of course, I am.” He swung his black cape aside as he spoke in a ridiculously dramatic tone. “I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman!”

“No, you’re not. He’s Batman.” Tim pointed at Bruce.

 _God damn it._ Bruce scowled in annoyance. 

Meanwhile Clark looked genuinely dumbfounded. “Uh, Bruce, who is this kid?”


	2. Riddle Me This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve been reading over comments and debating over how much of the plot to reveal… You may have noticed that I changed some of the tags. I decided to give you guys a vague idea of where the story is headed. People have been wondering if this is a mpreg story. The short answer is yes. It is. Bruce gets pregnant. It’s an important part of the plot, but it doesn’t happen immediately. First, I’ve got to gather up all the Robins (yes, including Jason and Damian). This story is about Bruce and Clark building a family together. And, the Robins are a huge part of that family. After all the Robins are present, the fic will take a turn into mpreg territory. Anyway, I hope that answers some questions. Thanks for reading! On with the story…

Escaping the warehouse was simple enough. They literally walked out the front door. Of course, Falcone’s men had tried to stop them, but Clark easily subdued all the thugs even though he had to fight as Batman. Bruce strolled at a leisurely pace while Clark punched and kicked several criminals out of the way. Tim fought too, electrocuting a few thugs with his taser. From the mafia’s perspective, they were getting beaten by Batman and Robin as a team. 

After this, rumors would definitely spread of a new Robin…

A new Robin was the last thing Bruce wanted. He had learned his lesson after Jason’s death. Crime-fighting was simply too dangerous for children. Dick had survived his childhood, but he was just lucky. Bruce refused to risk the lives of anymore kids. 

Outside the warehouse, Bruce hurried toward the Batmobile and opened the driver’s side door. “Get in. I’m driving.” 

Clark headed to the passenger’s side. “Uh, is that a good idea? What if someone sees?”

“The windows are tinted. Besides, the kid already knows.” Bruce got in the car, then Clark and Tim both squeezed inside. 

It was a tight fit since the Batmobile was built to seat only two people. Fortunately, Tim was so small. The brat didn’t take up much space at all. Slamming his foot on the gas pedal, Bruce quickly drove away from the warehouse. 

Sandwiched between Bruce and Clark, Tim fidgeted nervously then he glanced at the Kryptonian, who was still wearing the cowl. 

“Are you Superman?” the kid asked.

Clark gaped at him in surprise, then smiled sheepishly. “What gave me away?”

“There’s a bullet hole in your Batsuit, but you’re not bleeding.”

“Oh, crap.” Clark searched the suit until he found the bullet hole in the material covering his right bicep. Het let out a sigh. “I really thought I dodged them all. I hope no one else noticed.”

“Why are you dressed like Batman?” 

“Bruce asked me to.” He gave the kid a curious look. “Why are you dressed like Robin?”

“I saw Bruce getting kidnapped, and I thought he needed my help. But I guess I was wrong…” Tim lowered his gaze like he was embarrassed. “I wasn’t much help at all.”

“No, you were super helpful,” Clark said encouragingly. “You even tasered a few guys.”

“Hehe, yeah, I did.” Tim smiled. 

“What you did was reckless,” Bruce growled. “You are not Robin. You’re just a cheap imitation, and you could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“Sorry,” the boy squeaked, bowing his head in shame. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be so harsh on the kid,” Clark nagged.

“Hmph.” Bruce continued driving in silence, heading across the city. 

Soon, they arrived at Gotham City Orphanage, and Bruce parked the Batmobile in a nearby alleyway. 

“Get out,” he ordered gruffly.

Clark opened the passenger side door and stepped out, so Tim could exit the vehicle. The boy slid out of the Batmobile and stood with a sigh. His head was still hung low, and he looked absolutely miserable. 

“Don’t take it personally.” Clark patted the boy’s shoulder. “Bruce is just cranky because he cares. He wants you to stay safe and dressing like Robin is really dangerous.”

“I know it’s dangerous, but I’m not scared…” Tim clenched his fists as he turned around, facing Bruce with determination. “Batman, please let me be the next Robin. I know I can do it.”

“No.”

“But I-” the boy tried to argue.

Bruce cut him off. “Superman, let’s go.” 

“Uh, okay.” Clark sat back down in the Batmobile, then he gave Tim a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.” 

Before he could even shut the door, Bruce was already driving away. As they sped down the street, Clark quickly slammed the door shut, then he glared at Bruce. 

“You didn’t have to be so mean.”

Bruce sighed. “It was for his own good. Trust me.”

SxB

The most exhausting part of being kidnaped was all the interviews afterwards. Bruce had a splitting headache by the time he finished talking to all the reporters. Since he was taken publicly by the mafia, everyone in Gotham wanted to know how the famous billionaire was doing. He knew the reporters would keep hounding him for answers, so he decided to hold a press conference to get it over with. Bruce told them all a dramatized story about how he was rescued by Batman. Of course, he purposely left out the fake Robin’s involvement. By now, the rumors of a new Robin had probably spread among the criminal underground, but at least the mainstream media didn’t know of the kid’s existence…yet.

What a pain in the ass. Bruce couldn’t believe the gall of that brat. How did he know so much about Batman anyway? The kid had discovered his secret identity, and Bruce had no idea how. That required investigation. Right now, Tim Drake was a security risk. 

After a long day at Wayne Tower, Bruce finally returned home and headed straight to the Batcave. On the Batcomputer, he searched for everything related to Tim Drake, easily finding the information. The boy was 12 years old, and he became an orphan two years ago after both of his parents died. His parents, Jack and Janet Drake had been in a fatal car wreck while they were abroad visiting an archeological dig. There were no signs of foul play. The wreck was simply an accident.

Online, there were plenty of articles about Tim’s parents, but the boy himself was barely mentioned at all. While his parents traveled all over the world, was Tim left behind at home? It seemed like his parents had been absent for most of his life. Poor kid… In Bruce’s childhood, at least his parents had been attentive before they died. 

Bruce continued to stare at the computer screen until eyes started to burn. Holding his face in his hands, he rested his eyes for a few minutes. He was so tired. Usually, he slept during the day, but today he had been busy with the press conference, which took forever. His head was throbbing from lack of sleep, and he desperately needed a nap. He has been awake for at least 24 hours straight, probably more than that. 

Before he could slip into unconsciousness, he heard Clark’s voice on the Bat-Comm.

“Hey, Bruce. Can you hear me?”

He snatched the bat-shaped communicator as he answered groggily. “What-What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home late tonight,” Clark explained. “Perry said I can’t leave until I finish my article.”

_Fucking Perry._ “Do you want me to fire him?”

“No! Don’t do that!” Clark panicked as he quickly insisted, “It’s fine, really. I don’t mind. Honestly, it’s not Perry’s fault at all. I got behind on work because I had to fight Luthor earlier.”

Bruce felt a jolt of concern. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry.” From that warm tone of voice, Bruce knew the Kryptonian was smiling. “So, how was the press conference?”

“About as annoying as I expected,” he grumbled. 

“Well, at least it’s over.”

“Yeah.” An alarm suddenly blared as an image of the Bat signal appeared on the computer screen. “Shit. It’s the Bat signal. I’ve got to go.” 

“Okay. Love you. Bye.” Clark quickly hung up. 

Wasting no time, Bruce jumped up, changed into his Batsuit, and rushed to the Batmobile.

SxB

In the night sky, the Bat signal shined brightly above the main Gotham City police station. With his grappling gun, Batman swung onto the roof, where he found Commissioner Gordon waiting for him. Straight to business, Gordon immediately apprised him of the situation. Apparently, the Commissioner had received a message from the Riddler. He believed that the message was a threat toward the mayor. Unfortunately, the mayor refused to listen to Gordon. It was no secret that the two men disagreed politically on almost everything. Gordon had tried to send officers to guard the mayor, but the stubborn idiot rejected the help.

“I’m sure that the mayor is the Riddler’s next target. Can you do me a favor and check on him?” Gordon asked. 

“I’m on it.” 

Batman fired his grappling gun and swung onto an adjacent building. He ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, heading straight toward mayor’s penthouse. Once the penthouse came into view, Bruce noticed the sound of footsteps approaching fast behind him.

He instantly turned around and hurled a batarang. Then his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Tim barely dodge the weapon as he fell face-first on the roof. 

“Ow…” The fake-Robin winced as he sat up and adjusted his mask. 

“You idiot!” Batman stormed toward the kid, shouting, “Don’t you ever sneak up on me! I could’ve killed you!”

“S-Sorry.” Tim rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

“What the hell are you doing here? Go home!” 

Suddenly, Bruce heard a loud explosion, then he turned toward the noise. There was a cloud of smoke coming from the mayor’s penthouse. _Shit._ The Riddler had already attacked. 

Leaping off the roof, Batman fired his grappling gun and swung into the smoke. He landed inside the penthouse, stepping on shards of broken glass. The explosion must’ve shattered all the windows. Bruce coughed and covered his mouth with his hand as he waded through the smokey apartment. Initially, the place appeared empty, then he found the mayor huddled in a corner, trembling with fear. 

“Batman! Oh, thank God!” The man stumbled to his feet. “Did you catch them? Do you have Libby?” 

Bruce frowned. “Who’s Libby?” 

“My daughter! They took my daughter!” The mayor yelled frantically, “Please! You have to save her!”

“Did you see who took her?”

“Yes, it was the Riddler and some other guys. They looked like the mafia.”

_Damn it._ Batman scowled as he clenched his fists. _Is Falcone teaming up with the Riddler now? That’s just great._ “The Riddler must’ve left a message somewhere. Where’s your daughter’s room?” 

“T-That way. Down the hall.” The mayor pointed to the right.

Batman walked away, heading toward the daughter’s room. Knowing the Riddler, he probably left a clue here. Inside the girl’s room, there were stuffed animals and toys scattered all over the floor, and above a dollhouse, there was a message written on the wall. Batman took a moment to study the riddle. 

_**What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?** _

Bruce’s headache came back with a vengeance. He was too tired for this shit. 

When he heard someone else enter the room, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Tim standing in the doorway.

Bruce sighed in frustration. “Didn’t I tell you to go home?”

“Maybe I can help.” The kid walked up to him and stared at the riddle. 

Bruce read the message again, trying to focus. These fucking riddles were so annoying. His head was throbbing, and it was difficult to concentrate when he was this exhausted. He just wanted to punch the Riddler in the face, so he could go home and sleep. 

“It’s a river.” 

“What?” He looked down at the kid.

“It’s a river,” Tim repeated himself. “That’s the answer, right?” 

Bruce studied the riddle again. _A river? That actually makes sense._ To his surprise, he realized that the kid was right. Not only did Tim solve the riddle, he did it faster than Bruce. Neither Dick nor Jason ever managed that. Of course, Bruce was sleep-deprived right now, so he wasn’t thinking as quickly, but it was still impressive. And useful… 

“You’re coming with me.” Batman grabbed the kid’s arm as he stormed away.

“W-Where are we going?” Tim asked nervously.

“Gotham River.”

SxB

Above Gotham River, Batman stood next to Tim on the edge of a bridge. In the water, he could see a small ferry approaching them. At this time of night, the ferries were normally docked. The Riddler must be trying to escape the city by boat. Soon, the ferry would cross underneath the bridge, and that would be Batman’s chance to intercept the criminal.

“When I say it’s time, we’ll jump onto the boat. I will do all the fighting. Your job is to solve any more riddles.” Batman said sternly, “No matter what, you are not allowed to join the fight. Is that clear?”

Tim nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” Bruce waited in silence until the ferry was underneath the bridge. “Now jump.”

They both leapt off the bridge and landed on the second story deck of the ferry. Then one of Falcone’s men rushed toward them with a machine gun. Batman quickly hurled a batarang into the barrel of the gun, causing it to explode.

“Let’s go.” Bruce ran inside the ferry while Tim followed him. 

They headed downstairs where they found a chest wrapped with chains. Muffled screams were coming from the locked box. Obviously, the mayor’s daughter was trapped inside. Batman rushed toward the chest and studied the lock on it. The contraption looked like a large combination lock, but instead of numbers, there were letters. It was some kind of word puzzle.

With a clang, the Riddler hit the floor with the end of his question-mark cane. The man was wearing a green suit as usual, and he had a huge smile on his face. “Look who finally showed up. I was starting to worry that my last riddle was too hard for you. Thankfully, you never disappoint.” The Riddler turned his head to the side and called out, “Go get him, boys.” 

A large group of men barged into the room, heading straight toward Batman.

“I’ll fight them. Just solve the puzzle,” Bruce ordered. 

“Okay.” Tim kneeled beside the chest, studying the lock. 

Jumping into battle, Batman punched and kicked his way through the thugs. Whenever one of them pulled out a gun, he’d throw a batarang at them. Even though he was exhausted, it wasn’t an issue. Bruce could do this kind of hand-to-hand combat in his sleep. Soon, he heard the sound of a girl crying, and it wasn’t muffled. He glanced over at Tim. The boy had opened the chest, and now a little girl was crying on the floor. Tim had solved that puzzle so fast. 

“Batman, look out!” Tim yelled. 

Bruce instantly ducked before a bullet could hit him. Then Tim tasered the thug before he had a chance to shoot at Batman again. _Did that kid just save me?_ He gaped at Tim in surprise. Then another thug charged at him, and Batman continued to fight.

SxB

Oh no… Tim grimaced as he gazed down the taser in his hand. He had disobeyed Batman. He wasn’t supposed to fight and he had tasered someone anyway. _Will Bruce be mad at me?_ Tim had royally screwed up and defied his orders. Of course, Bruce would be mad…

“I want my Daddy!” The little girl was still crying loudly. “I wanna go home!”

“We’ll take you home soon, I promise.” Tim tried to comfort her. 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as something bashed him over the head. Tim fell to the floor, cradling his head in agony. Then the Riddler grabbed onto him and pinned him against the wall, pressing the side of his cane to Tim’s throat.

“Riddle me this, young Robin. People often complain that I come too soon, but never too late. Those who cheat me are lucky, but in the end, I am impossible to defeat. What am I?” 

“D-Death,” Tim rasped. 

“Well, aren’t you a smart birdie.” The Riddler grinned as he choked Tim, crushing the cane against his throat. 

“Get off of him!” Batman yanked the Riddler away and punched the criminal in the face. 

Tim slid to the floor as he coughed and took in deep breaths. Meanwhile Batman proceeded to beat the shit out of the Riddler, punching him over and over. He didn’t stop until the villain was reduced to sniveling bloody pulp.

SxB

After the battle, the Riddler and the other criminals were handed off to the police. The little girl was left with the cops too, so they could take her home to her father. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Tim followed Batman through the city until they reached the orphanage.

Batman swung down into an alleyway, and Tim copied his movements, swinging down also. While Batman landed gracefully, Tim almost fell on his ass. Using a grappling gun was a lot harder than it looked, and Bruce moved so fast. It was difficult to keep up with the hero. 

“Go home, Tim.” Batman said curtly before he launched his grappling gun, about swing away again.

“Wait!” he yelled.

Bruce simply stared at him, then he retracted the wire back into the grappling gun. “What is it?” 

Tim bowed his head as he muttered, “I-I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I know I screwed up. You had to save me from the Riddler, and you told me not to fight, but I still…” Tim trembled as tears sprang to his eyes. He wanted to be Robin so badly. It was all he ever wanted, but he was such a failure. “Please give me another chance,” he begged. “I can follow directions, I swear!”

“Tim…”

“Please! I can do better-”

“You did just fine.” Batman rested a hand on top of Tim’s head, ruffling his hair. “Better than fine…”

“Really?” Tim gaped at him with wide hopeful eyes.

Bruce gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? What are we doing tomorrow?”

Instead of answering, Batman fired his grappling gun again and swung away.

“Wait! Does that mean I’m Robin now?!” Tim called out, but the Dark Knight was already gone.


	3. The Adoption

After sleeping for ten hours straight, Bruce returned to Gotham City Orphanage in the early afternoon. The director of the orphanage greeted him at the front door and ushered him inside. Right now, all the children were in school, so the building was mostly empty. In the foyer, the director prattled on, telling him about the orphanage’s most well-behaved kids who were up for adoption. It was the same sales-pitch as usual. 

“I already have someone in mind,” Bruce declared.

“Really?” The director gave him a surprised look.

“Can you show me Tim Drake’s room?”

“ _Tim?_ Uh, yes, of course. Right this way.” He headed up the stairs while Bruce followed. 

On the second floor, they walked down a long hallway to the very last room. The director opened the door for him, then Bruce entered. The room was small and cluttered with various tools. On the desk, there were several different gadgets that looked half-way built. Bruce picked up one of gadgets, examining it. The device seemed like an imitation of the batarang. It was truly impressive that a young kid like Tim could build things like this. If he had the Batcave’s resources, Bruce wondered what the boy could create.

Scanning the rest of the room, his eyes widened when he saw a picture of Dick. On the wall, there was an old poster for the Flying Graysons, showing Dick with his parents. Before he became Robin, Dick had worked at a circus with his family as trapeze artists. Had Tim seen them perform? Is that how he knew Batman’s identity? Because he figured out Dick had been Robin? 

Bruce smirked to himself. The more he learned about Tim, the more he realized how smart the kid was. 

“I’m sorry about the mess. Tim always leaves junk everywhere, and he’s a bit of a troublemaker,” the director grumbled. “If you’re no longer interested, there are plenty of other, more _normal_ children-” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Bruce cut the man off, glaring at him. “I’m taking Tim home with me.” 

“Really? I-I mean that’s great.” The director smiled as he quickly changed his tune. “Excellent choice, Mr. Wayne. I’ll get the adoption papers ready.”

SxB

The sun was setting by the time Clark left work. Soaring through the sky, he flew back to Gotham and arrived at the manor. Usually, he’d enter through the Batcave, but he was starving. Since he was still broke, he had completely skipped lunch today. It was so hard being poor. He really hoped Alfred had already started cooking.

His stomach growled as he headed into the kitchen. “Hey, Alfred. I’m home. What’s for dinner?” 

Inside, a dark-haired boy was sitting on a stool while Alfred stood at the kitchen counter, cutting up vegetables. For a moment, Clark gaped at the kid in shock.

The boy seemed surprised to see him too. “Wow! Superman, you live here?”

“Uh, yeah.” At the moment, Clark was still dressed in his Superman suit. Who was this kid? His voice sounded familiar. 

“Do you remember me? We met the other night,” the boy reminded him.

“Oh.” Clark nodded, finally recognizing him. “Yeah, I remember now. You were dressed as Robin.” He glanced at the butler. “Alfred, what’s going on?” 

“Master Tim is the newest member of the Wayne household,” he explained.

“Huh?” Clark blinked in surprise. “You mean Bruce adopted him?”

Alfred let out a sigh. “Master Bruce didn’t tell you about this, did he?”

“No. Of course, not. Why bother telling me anything? I’m just marrying him,” Clark scoffed. 

The boy gasped, his eyes shining with wonder. “You’re marrying Batman?! Wait, does that mean you’re adopting me too?”

“Uh… Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged.

“This is so awesome!” Tim squealed with joy, “Now I’m getting a BatDad and a SuperDad!”

 _Super…Dad?_ Clark gulped anxiously, then he fled from the kitchen. “I need to talk to Bruce.”

SxB

In the Batcave, Clark found Bruce sitting in front of the Batcomputer, working as usual. He was dressed in the Batsuit, minus the cowl. Clark marched straight toward the vigilante and swung his chair around.

Bruce gave him a blank look. “Oh, you’re home early.”

“What the hell, Bruce?” Clark snapped, “Can you at least tell me before you adopt a kid?”

“I thought you liked Tim.”

“Sure, I like him, but that’s not the issue. You didn’t even tell me! And, he-he just called me SuperDad!” Clark exclaimed, feeling a surge of panic. “What am I supposed to do? I don’t know how to be a parent!”

Bruce huffed. “Well, I’m not taking him back to the orphanage.”

“Geez, Bruce. Of course, we can’t take him back. I wasn’t suggesting that.”

“Good. Because he’s here to stay.”

“I just wish that you’d talk to me before doing something this important,” Clark complained. “Adopting a kid is such a big decision. Don’t you think I’d want a say in it?”

Bruce crossed his arms as he conceded, “Maybe I acted impulsively… Your opinion should have been considered.”

“Thank you.” Clark let out a sigh, feeling his anger dissipate. 

“That being said, I don’t regret taking the boy in. Tim has a lot of potential, and I won’t let it go to waste.” 

“You want him to be the next Robin?” 

“I’ll see how well he does in training.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be great at it,” Clark said kindly. 

Bruce gave him a small smile. “I think so too.

Clark sat down in the chair beside him. “I still can’t believe we have a kid now. You’re used to being a dad, but I’m completely new to the whole parenting thing.”

“I’ll handle most of it. Just be his friend.”

“So, I don’t have to discipline him or do any of the hard stuff?” Clark asked hopefully. 

Bruce nodded. “I’ll take responsibility for him. Just treat Tim the same way you’d treat Dick…or Jason.” He fell silent as his expression darkened. 

Clark gave him a worried look. “Bruce?”

“I’m fine. Things will be different with Tim,” Bruce said with determination. “I’ll be stricter with him than I was with Jason. I won’t let him be Robin unless I’m absolutely sure he’s ready. I’ll keep him safe.”

“We both will.” Clark smiled reassuringly. 

Bruce returned the smile, looking grateful. “So, when’s the date?”

“What?”

“For the wedding. I assume that you started planning it. Did you pick a date yet?” he asked. 

“Oh. Uh, about that…” Clark stammered nervously, “I have a bit of a problem.”

Bruce frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Now I feel like a hypocrite.” Clark winced guiltily as he admitted, “I kinda…did something big without telling you. I know I should’ve talked to you about it earlier, but, well…”

“What is it? What happened?” 

“I spent all the money you gave me,” he confessed. “Please don’t be mad. My parents were in a lot of debt and they were about to lose the farm, so I used the million dollars and all of my savings to help them…” With a sigh, he bowed his head, feeling ashamed. “Now I don’t have anything left to pay for the wedding. I’m so sorry.” 

Brue stared at him in confusion. “You were that worried over money?”

“Well, yeah. I spent so much.”

“A million dollars is nothing to me. You can spend as much as you want, especially if it’s to help your parents.”

“But it’s still your money. I should’ve asked you before I-”

“Don’t be ridiculous. My money is your money. I added your name to all of my bank accounts months ago.”

“You what?” Clark gaped at him. 

“I’ll show you.” Bruce quickly typed on the computer, pulling up all the different bank accounts. Just as he said, Clark’s name was on every single one. “See. You’re a billionaire.” 

“I-I had no idea,” Clark stuttered, numb with shock. He had been rich this entire time? So, he had been starving himself and freaking out over _nothing?_ His surprise quickly turned to irritation. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

Bruce shrugged. “You never ask me for money, so it just never came up.”

Still annoyed, Clark could feel one of his eyes twitching. “I think we need to work on our communication.”

“Yeah, probably.” Bruce chuckled, seeming amused by the situation. “I’ll give you some credit cards and checkbooks, so you can access the accounts. You don’t need to worry about finances ever again. Everything that I have is yours. Spend the money on whatever you want.” 

“Thanks, Bruce.” Clark smiled again, instantly forgetting why he was mad. His love for Bruce was overwhelming, and he suddenly had an urge to hold the other man. Grabbing onto him, Clark yanked Bruce out of his chair and onto his lap. “But I have everything that I want right here.” 

Bruce snorted. “You’re so corny.”

“You love it.” Clark grinned as he slid a hand down Bruce’s pants, groping his ass.

“Clark, I need to get some work done tonight.” Bruce tried to swat his hand away.

“You can take a break.”

“Clark-” Bruce was about to complain again, but then Clark silenced him with a kiss. He kissed his fiancée deeply, ravaging his mouth. In response, Bruce tightly held onto him and even tilted his head to the side, giving Clark better access.

When he finally pulled away, Bruce was breathless. 

“Sorry. You were saying something?” Clark asked cheekily. 

Bruce glared at him. His face was still flushed from the prolonged kiss. “Just be quick about it.”

“Yes sir.” Clark smirked as he kissed Bruce again while peeling off the Batsuit.

SxB

Sometimes, Tim wondered if this was all just a dream. Overnight, his whole life had changed. Everything was different now. Before the adoption, Tim had attended a public school, but now Bruce had him enrolled in a fancy private school. The classes were harder and it was more challenging, but Tim actually enjoyed it. He wasn’t as bored. Also, everyone was really nice to him. It seemed like all the teachers and even other students were sucking up to him. Perhaps that was the normal treatment for the ward of someone as rich and famous as Bruce Wayne.

After school, a large group of paparazzi were waiting outside the gates. They all shouted questions at Tim while taking pictures of him. The camera flashes blinded him as he hurried over to Alfred. The butler quickly guided him to the car, then drove them away. In the car, Tim ducked his head while more paparazzi chased after them, trying to peer through the windows. It was crazy. Tim really hoped that the media would lose interest in him soon. Was this a normal part of being Bruce’s family too? 

Once they arrived at the manor, Tim was left alone for a few hours. Alfred was busy cleaning, Bruce was sleeping, and Clark was still working in Metropolis. After he finished his homework, Tim wandered around the manor for a while. He was tempted to venture down to the Batcave, but Bruce had said he wasn’t allowed down there yet. Apparently, Tim still had to prove himself before he could finally become Robin…

When it was time for dinner, Alfred came to find him. Tim followed the butler back toward the kitchen. From the doorway, he could see Bruce and Clark already at the table. 

Bruce winced as he sat down, then he glared at Superman. “Thanks to you, I didn’t get any work done last night.”

“Sorry.” Clark smiled guiltily. 

“I told you I didn’t have time for one of your damn marathons,” he growled. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself,” Superman apologized again. 

Tim entered the kitchen and joined them at the table. “What marathon?” 

They both tensed awkwardly. Clark kept his mouth shut while Bruce hissed, “Nothing.” 

Curious, Tim asked, “Did you guys run a marathon last night?” 

“Uh, yeah. That’s right.” Clark chuckled nervously. “We were just exercising... And nothing else.”

Bruce smacked the other man. “Idiot.” 

“Oh, okay.” Tim stared at Bruce, noticing how uncomfortable he looked in his chair. “I guess Superman really wore you out. Your whole body must be sore.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened as his face flushed. Meanwhile Clark covered his mouth like he was trying not to laugh.

Tim blinked in confusion. “Did I say something weird?” 

“No, Tim. It’s fine,” Bruce grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“But why do you look so red?” 

“Just shut up and eat your food,” Batman snarled. 

“Don’t be rude, Master Bruce,” Alfred scolded him. “It’s not the boy’s fault that you’re sore from such _strenuous_ activity.” 

Clark doubled over as he burst into laughter. Clearly, Superman found the butler’s words hilarious. 

On the other hand, Bruce’s jaw dropped with a look of shock and betrayal. “Alfred!” 

“I’ll be in the laundry room if you need me.” The butler strolled away. 

Tim began eating his dinner while watching Bruce and Clark. The two men had such extreme reactions. Now Tim felt even more confused… _Am I missing something?_


	4. The Wedding Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred supports his OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! <3

In the Batcave, Bruce sat alone at a workbench, tinkering on his utility belt. He had decided to make a few adjustments before going on patrol tonight. Over the years, he constantly found new way to improve his utility belt, adding more gadgets and weapons.

When Bruce heard footsteps, he glanced up to see Dick leap down from a dark corner of the cave. The boy had grown so much. After he turned eighteen, he had traded his title as Robin for a new name. Now he was called Nightwing, and these days, he was usually in Bludhaven, protecting the crime-ridden city. 

“Hey, Bruce.” Dick smiled as he approached Batman. “It’s been awhile.”

“I’ve kept an eye on your work in Bludhaven. You’re making good progress.”

“Thanks. I’ve been busy.” Dick crossed his arms as he added bitterly, “But I guess _you’ve_ been pretty busy too.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, then Dick took out a newspaper and tossed it on the workbench. It was a copy of the Gotham Gazette with a photo of Tim Drake on the front page.

“Apparently, I have a new brother. How could you adopt a kid without saying anything?” Dick complained, looking annoyed. 

With a sigh, Bruce continued working on his utility belt. “I already got this lecture from Clark.”

“You didn’t tell him either?! But he’s your fiancée! Is he mad at you?”

“You know how Clark is. He whined for a couple minutes, then he got over it.”

“So, he’s okay with the adoption?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, he accepted Tim pretty quickly.”

“That’s good. You’re lucky that Clark is such a softie. I don’t think anyone else would put up with your crap.” 

Bruce smirked in amusement. “You’re probably right about that.”

Dick sat down across from him. “So, what’s Tim like? Why did you decide to adopt him?”

“He’s a good kid, and he’s smart. Before we met, he had already figured out that I’m Batman.”

“Wow. Really?” Dick sneered. “You must be slipping up, Bruce.”

“Actually, he realized that you were Robin first, then he pieced together my identity.”

“Oh.” Dick coughed, looking slightly embarrassed. “So, uh, this kid… Is he going to be the next Robin?”

“I’ll see how well he does in training.”

“So, you’re actually considering it?”

Bruce glanced up from his utility belt, seriously meeting Dick’s gaze. “You think it’s a mistake?” 

“I don’t know…” Dick scratched the back of his head while shifting uneasily in his seat. “I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea. Does the kid have any fighting experience?”

“No, not really.”

“Does he have any kind of special skills?”

“He likes to invent things.”

“So, basically, he’s a nerd?” Dick scoffed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“No, but being Robin isn’t easy. It’s such a dangerous job. Jason was tough as hell, and even he…” Dick lowered his voice sadly, “He didn’t make it. What makes you think this new kid can do better?”

“I don’t think Tim can do better than Jason. In fact, I’m sure that Jason could beat him in a fight.” 

“Then why-?”

“The difference is Tim’s personality. He isn’t impulsive or quick to anger. Tim thinks things through in a way that Jason never could,” Bruce explained. “That’s why I believe Tim has the potential to be successful as Robin.”

“I still don’t know...” Dick let out a long sigh. “I guess I’ll just reserve my judgement for now. I don’t even know the kid.”

“Do you want to meet him now?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Dick shrugged. 

Bruce walked over the Batcomputer and pressed the button for the intercom. “Hey, Alfred. Can you send Tim down to the cave?”

“Yes, Master Bruce,” the butler replied, then he shut the intercom off. 

After a few minutes, the doors to the elevator opened, and Tim rushed into the Batcave. 

The boy ran towards them. “Hey, Bruce, I’m here! What can I do for…you?” He stopped when he noticed Nightwing, standing beside Batman. Tim’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped. “Oh my God. You’re Dick Grayson!” 

“Uh, hey.” Dick waved. 

Tim snatched Dick’s hand, shaking it vigorously. “Hi, I’m Tim! I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you. You’re like my idol! All my life I’ve wanted to be just like you,” he babbled excitedly. 

“Huh? Really?” Dick blinked in confusion. “Most people idolize the big heroes like Batman or Superman.” 

“But you are a big hero! You were the very first Robin, and the leader of the Teen Titans! You’re the coolest hero ever,” Tim gushed, his eyes shining with admiration. 

Dick chuckled before he replied smugly, “Well, yes, I suppose I am. But I try to stay humble, you know.” 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Tim nodded in agreement. 

Meanwhile Bruce rolled his eyes. _Dick is enjoying this way too much._

“You’re in training, right? Do you know how to fight with a Bo staff?” Dick asked. 

Tim shook his head. “No. But I wish I did.” 

“Well, today’s your lucky day because I’m going to teach you.” Dick flung an arm around the kid’s shoulders. 

“Really?” Tim grinned. 

“Yeah, sure,” Dick agreed. 

Bruce snorted. “What happened to _reserving your judgement?"_

“What?” Tim gave Batman a confused look while Dick glared at him. 

“Don’t mind him. Come on, let’s train.” Nightwing led the kid away. 

“Okay!” Tim followed him excitedly. 

Bruce smiled as he watched the boys head to the other side of the cave. _I knew those two would get along._

SxB

In the morning, Clark and Tim sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Thankfully, Clark didn’t have work today, so he wasn’t in a hurry. He planned to stay at home all day unless there was an emergency in Metropolis or anywhere else. Batman had returned from patrol only a few hours ago, so he might be asleep already.

Tim sighed while poking his pancakes with a fork. 

“Is something wrong?” Clark asked.

“No, it’s just…” Tim sighed again. “Bruce went on patrol again without me. Dick started training me a few nights ago, which is really nice of him. But I don’t think Bruce is interested in training me at all, and he still won’t let me go on patrol. I don’t know if I’ll ever become Robin.” The boy slumped in his chair, looking disappointed. 

Clark tried to cheer him up. “Well, if Bruce doesn’t let you be Robin, you can be my sidekick.”

“Really?” Tim gaped at him in surprise.

“Sure. Why not?” Clark shrugged while eating his breakfast. 

“But you’re so strong… I don’t know how I could possibly help you.”

“If someone hits me with kryptonite, you can beat them up for me,” Clark suggested happily.

Tim laughed. “Yeah, I guess that would be helpful.”

Entering the kitchen, Bruce staggered over to the table and sat down. His hair was still wet and disheveled from taking a shower, and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

“Good morning, Master Bruce.” Alfred set a plate of food in front of the exhausted man. “I really wish you wouldn’t stay out so late. It’s not good for your health.”

“Morning.” Bruce ignored the butler’s lecture and started eating.

“Alfred has a point, you know.” Clark nagged him too.

“Guess what, Bruce,” Tim chimed in. “Clark said I can be his sidekick if I can’t be Robin.”

“Oh, really?” Bruce glared at them both.

Clark bristled underneath that harsh gaze. 

“I suppose it is time to officially start your training,” Bruce said darkly. 

“You mean it?” Tim beamed with excitement. “That’s great! I am so ready!” 

“Go outside and run a mile,” he ordered. 

“Huh? Right now? But I’m still eat-” 

“Do you want to be Robin or not?” Bruce snarled. 

“Y-Yes sir! I’m on it.” Tim anxiously jumped out of his seat and dashed outside. 

From the kitchen window, they could see the boy running in the garden around the manor. The poor kid didn’t even get to finish his breakfast. 

Clark shook his head with a sigh. “You’re so mean.” 

“If you really want a sidekick, go find your own,” Bruce grumbled.

Clark chuckled. “Don’t worry. I won’t try to steal him from you. Honestly, I have no idea how to train someone.” 

Bruce relaxed somewhat, seeming satisfied with that answer. For a while, they both ate in an amicable silence. 

“I’ve been thinking about the wedding,” Clark declared. 

“And?” Bruce gazed up at him, waiting.

“I actually think a smaller ceremony would be nice. We don’t need to spend a bunch of money on a big fancy wedding.” Clark smiled lovingly. “The only thing that really matters to me is being with you. So, what do you think? You’d prefer a smaller wedding, right?” 

“Yes,” he replied immediately. 

Clark laughed. “Okay. Let’s do that then. I’ll plan something small, and we can get married right away. I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

“Do you have a date in mind?” 

“How about next Saturday?” 

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Sure. N-Next Saturday sounds good.” 

Clark smirked. “Are you nervous?” 

“No,” Bruce snapped as he forcefully ripped at a pancake with a knife. He wouldn’t admit it, but his heart was pounding in his chest and he had a slight tremor in his hand. He was definitely nervous.

Clark smiled at him knowingly. 

_It’s okay, Bruce. I’m nervous too._

SxB

In the afternoon, Clark was still sitting at the kitchen table, trying to plan out the wedding. So far, he had only managed to write the guest list. Obviously, Alfred, Dick, Tim, and Clark’s parents would be at the wedding. Kara and Barbara had to come too. He also decided to invite the original members of the Justice League, so Diana, Arthur, Hal, Barry, and J’onn were coming. It would get too crowded if he started inviting other members of the league.

Then he had to decide whether or not to invite Lois. She was one of his best friends, but she was also technically his ex-girlfriend… Would it be weird to invite her? But she whole-heartedly supported his relationship with Bruce, so Clark didn’t think it would be a problem. In the end, he wrote her name on the guest list too. 

The completed list only had 13 names. So, including Clark and Bruce, there would be a group of 15 people at the wedding. That seemed like a low number to Clark. The wedding should be fairly small. Maybe not as small as Bruce would like, but Clark couldn’t imagine uninviting anyone on the list. 

With a sigh, Clark leaned back in his chair. He had spent so much time on creating the guest list. He still had to send out the invitations… Maybe he was too ambitious, thinking he could plan everything by next Saturday. Maybe he should give himself at least a month or two.

“Is something troubling you, Master Clark?” Alfred entered the kitchen, carrying a dust pan and a broom.

“I want to marry Bruce next Saturday, but I don’t think I’ll be able to plan everything in time,” he admitted.

With a loud clang, Alfred dropped the broom and dust pan on the floor. He narrowed his eyes with a very stern expression on his face. “You will _not_ postpone the wedding.” 

Clark stammered, “B-But I don’t see how I can-” 

The butler opened a cabinet and took out a huge binder, then he dropped it on the kitchen table. “Please use this as a guide.”

“What is it?” Clark flipped through the thick binder. Inside, there were hundreds of pages, containing information related to weddings, and it was all organized into sections.

“Whoa. Did you put this together, Alfred? When did you have the time to do all of this?” 

The butler gave him exasperated look. “Master Clark, I have been preparing for this wedding for _years._ Do not delay it any further.” 

“Uh, okay.” Clark smiled guiltily, then he stared down the binder again. He flipped to the section on wedding rings and gasped. “Oh, yeah. That’s right. I forgot about the wedding rings.”

Alfred sat down beside him. “As you can see, I have included photos of a wide variety of wedding bands. Select your favorites and I will arrange for their purchase.”

“But doesn’t Bruce have to try them on?”

“I have Master Bruce’s ring size committed to memory.”

Clark chuckled. “Of course, you do.” He flipped though the binder again. “Geez. You really thought of everything. I guess we need to find a minister too.” 

“Legally, I am an ordained minister.” 

“Really?” He gaped at Alfred in surprise. 

“On page 65, there is a copy of my certificate. If you have no objections, I would be honored to officiate the wedding.” 

“Of course, you can officiate.” Clark grinned thankfully. “I really appreciate it, Alfred.” 

“You’re welcome.” Alfred turned the binder to a different page. “I can also prepare the meals for the wedding reception. Please choose from one of these menus.” 

“Oh, wow.” Clark read though the different menu options. He was really impressed by how much work the butler put into all of this. Honestly, it was a little intimidating. 

_I think Alfred might be more excited for this wedding than I am…_


End file.
